Princes of Desert
by ConDRAGdictiON
Summary: Naruto set in Kingdoms. Kingdom Suna needs a king, and the decision is quickly made along with marriage of a princess. An urgent letter requesting a prince to marry another princess is answered. Which happens to who? GaaXOCKankXOC more des. as it goes
1. Kingdom with no King

Princes of Desert

(A/N: okay, so just a little tid-bit of info right here and now: A) there are no ninjas. Fighters, but no ninjas. B) Gaara _does_ have his demon, but he's not as blood-thirsty and evil he is in the show. C) Kankuro is not wearing paint or his black outfit. Check out _Google. _Ages: Gaara: 18, Kankuro: 20, Temari: 21. Everything from here on that's in _italics_ I don't own, such as _Naruto and all it's characters and such._)

Chapter 1: Kingdom with no King

"Sires, your presence is requested by Queen Temari!" one of the head servants said. Both Prince Gaara and Prince Kankuro were relaxing the royal hot springs in their castle.

"Always when I'm in the springs!" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"What does she want now?" Gaara said with annoyance. The servants around them gave the two princes their towels. They changed, and headed down to the thrown room.

In this world, there are many regions with several kingdoms. Some are more powerful than others. From most powerful to weakest is as goes: Leaf, Sand, Mist and Sound. _(Okay, I don't know if there are more villages in the actual show, and I'm sorry if there are and I did not say them, but these are the most talked about in the show anyway, so try to let it go.)_ One of the largest kingdoms in the Sand Region is Suna Kingdom, lead by Princess Temari, one of the royal sand siblings, after the last king and queen had died.

"Temari, what do you want?!" Kankuro snapped. "Can't you leave us alone for once?"

"This is important, Kankuro."

"Sure, like the time you needed us to open the royal peanut butter?" Kankuro said.

"Or the time you needed us to unclog the royal sink?" Gaara said next.

"Or the time the royal carpet got a stain?"

"Why is everything royal in this place?"

"Yeah, what the hell's up with that, I've been wondering that myself."

"Brothers, please! This truly _is_ important. Gaara, you have reached the age of 18, correct?"

"I have the solid gold tiger to prove it."

"Then both of you should be aware of what is to happen."

They stayed silent.

She sighed, "The Law states that a kingdom must be ruled by a _king_ and queen, and when the prince has turned the proper age, they will rightfully take the thrown. I'm not fit to rule this land, nor do I want to, so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! I'm older than Gaara, why is this just now happening?! Why haven't you let _me_ be king?!" Kankuro shouted.

"You know as well as I do that mother and father chose the son with the curse to be king!" Temari answered. This meant the son born with the demon, aka, Gaara. "But…since they have long past away, it's really my choice. I wish to follow what mother and father wanted…"

Kankuro glared at Gaara who smiled evilly.

"But I don't think it's fair, since, Kankuro, you are the older son. I decided to wait when Gaara was of proper age, and now that he is…" Temari trailed off.

The two princes stood on edge.

"The neighboring kingdom wishes for its princess to marry one of our princes. She will arrive in our castle tomorrow. If you both wish to marry her, you will fight. Whoever wins will become king of Suna."

Kankuro gulped, _Yeah, like that's fair…_

"And Gaara is not allowed to use Shukaku."

"What?!"

"Yes!"

"But, I would like to say this: please actually think thoroughly whether you wish to be king or not and especially if you wish to marry this princess. You must remember, if you marry her, you're stuck with her for life."

"Pft," Gaara rolled his icy blue eyes. "Since when did marriage have to do anything with love?" He turned and left.

_The Next Day…_

"Alright, are you two ready to meet Princess Lori?" Temari asked.

"No, just keep us in suspense for a few more hours," Gaara said with crossed arms.

Ignoring her baby brother, she motioned for her servants to open the main door. The two unlocked and opened the large colorful doors.

The princes' jaws dropped open once they saw her.

**End Chapter, please review!**


	2. The New King

**Chapter 2: The New King**

"Like oh my god, hi!" Princess Lori of the Fluma Kingdom said. With blonde hair it seemed to somehow match her bright pink dress. Her breasts almost couldn't fit in the tight thing.

Both princes thought the same thing: _She is HOT!_

"Shall we make our way to the fighting chamber?" Temari asked.

"…Yeah," they answered.

Princess Lori giggled. "Oh my god, you two are like, so funny!" her voice was too high-pitched, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

_Fighting Chamber…_

"Alright, the rules are simple: The first prince that's kept down for ten counts or admits defeat will _not_ be crowned king and _not_ marry Princess Lori," Temari announced.

"Good luck both of you!" she winked at them.

Kankuro and Gaara tried to contain their drool.

"Use any fighting style you wish, _except_ for demons."

Gaara pouted silently as Kankuro smiled. He might have a chance yet.

"Begin!"

The princes drew their swords. Kankuro knew his way around a blade, but Gaara was much more agile. What would decide the new king of Suna: Strength or speed?

_Later…_

"Ugh…" Kankuro spat out a few droplet of blood. Gaara kept his foot firmly on his brother's chest.

"9…10! The winner and the new king of Suna, Gaara!" Temari raised her hand and then clapped.

_I can't believe this_, Kankuro thought angrily, _Gaara gets to be king **and** marry a hot babe?!I'm the older brother, **I** should be king! …Or at least get the hot princess…_

"Congratulations, little brother," Temari said. "Rime, please take Kankuro to the Recovery Room," she instructed.

Rime was Kankuro's personal servant. "Yes, Queen Temari," he hoisted Kankuro up and began to walk away.

"Rime…I'm not queen anymore."

"Uhh…what do I call you then?" he looked back.

"I'm back down to princess," she smiled. She seemed to be happy about that.

"Right…_Princess_ Temari…" Rime took Kankuro away.

"Gaara, in one week you will marry Princess Lori and be crowned King of Suna. Use this time to learn more about your soon-to-be wife," Temari put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he was in another world staring at Lori.

"Oh my god, I'm so, like, excited about this! I, like, can't wait to get married!"

"Me too…"

Temari frowned. "Gaara, do you _really_ wish to marry Princess Lori? Because I'm sure there are many other princesses ready to be-"

"NO!" he snapped. "I want Lori!"

She sighed, "Very well…" Temari knew that Gaara had no real love interest in Lori. He had a real _lust_ interest.

_Recovery Room…_

"You got pretty banged up, eh, sire?" Rime said teasingly as he cleaned a cut on his arm.

"Shut up Rime, I can have you hanged."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't."

Kankuro glared at him because he knew he was right. "I can't believe this…I just can't freakin' believe this…my _baby brother_…is going to rule the kingdom…and get that sexy girl…"

"Sire did you even listen to that girl talk? If you married her, your eardrums would burst in the first hour from her voice," Rime pointed out.

"Her body makes up for it, though."

Rime just half-heartedly laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Kankuro blinked.

"It's just…nothing."

"I order you to tell me."

"Well…I suppose all my sisters were right. Men think with their pants until they reach their mid-thirty's, maybe not until forty's." Rime was the youngest of 5, being the only boy. He was rather smart for a boy of only 17.

"Should you be talking? You're a man yourself."

"Yes, but I was taught…no, forced to appreciate woman and not just think of them as tools."

"…Point for you."

"Prince Kankuro, I don't think I understand. Why is it you wish to be king so badly?" Rime abruptly switched the topic as he wrapped bandages around Kankuro's chest.

"It's not that…I just don't want _Gaara_ to be king…"

"That's not a good reason."

"I don't know…I guess I _don't_ want to be king…not of Suna, anyway…" he added.

"What's wrong with Suna?"

"It just holds too many bad memories. I've never really liked living in the Sand Region anyway…I've never once left our home region…"

"Well, why don't you go traveling for awhile?" Rime suggested.

"Why would I? I have no reason," Kankuro leaned back in the bed.

He shrugged, "Just a thought." He stood up, "Is there anything else I can do for you, sire?"

"No, that'll be all. I'll call for you if I need to."

Rime bowed and left.

_Rime_, Kankuro thought. _The closest thing I have to a friend…_ When Kankuro was a baby he had a different servant to take care of him, which was some old lady. She lived until he was 15. Right away Rime was sent to take her place. He was 12 then. Needless to say it was easier to get along with a boy only a few years younger than an old bat of a lady.

Rime was tall, had almost shoulder-length black hair and emerald eyes. Like said before, he was very smart for his age.

_Maybe Rime's right…maybe I should I should leave Suna for awhile… _Kankuro thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Day…_

"Sire! Sire! Prince Kankuro!" Rime shook him awake. "The castle received a letter from Konoha Kingdom in the Leaf Region! You may want to read this!"

Kankuro rubbed his eyes and snatched the letter. (He got a little cranky when woken up.) He scanned through the letter and his eyes widened.

"Rime, start packing. We're traveling to Konoha Kingdom!"

**End Chapter, please review!**


	3. Princess in Desperation

**Ch. 3: A Princess in Desperation**

_5 Days Earlier…_

"Father, I _won't_ go along with this!"

"Rishkaa, you have no choice. This is our only option," King Kakashi said calmly. "You are the oldest of my children, and although you are a _princess_, you are still more capable of ruling the kingdom more than your brother."

"Hey!" Prince Naruto shouted. "I can _too_ be king!" he pouted.

"No you can_not_," King Kakashi said sternly. "Your body may be of age, but your heart and mind aren't."

"I'm sure Naruto can be king…" Rishkaa said even though she knew that was suicide.

"Rishkaa…you are 20 years old, almost 21. Soon you'll be too old for any prince to marry. The princes in this day of age want the young princesses. We'll take whoever we find," Kakashi said. "Gregor," he summoned one of the head servants.

"Yes my king?" he perked up.

"I need you to write this down."

He eagerly took out a pen and paper, ready to write.

"Princes of the Regions," Kakashi started as he paced around the room. "I, King Kakashi of Konoha Kingdom…that's a mouthful…" he added under his breath, "need a fit husband for my daughter, Princess Rishkaa. We are running out of time, and will take any prince needing of a princess. No more than two princes will fight for the crown and my daughter, so hopefully it won't be too late when you get this letter. Sincerely the king of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. Read that back to me, Gregor."

Rishkaa rolled her eyes and growled in aggravation. She stormed off. Naruto followed.

"I don't see why you're all in a hissy! You get to rule Konoha!"

"No, _my king_ will rule Konoha," Rishkaa snapped. "Father is so stupid! If he sends a letter like that, I'll end up getting married to a freaking Sound Region prince! Sick!"

Sound Region, of course, is the least powerful Region of all. Even the weakest Mist Kingdom could easily destroy the strongest Sound Kingdom. You didn't exactly have bragging rights if you said you were royalty among the Sound Region while visiting other regions.

Naruto stared up with his blue eyes, "You still shouldn't complain."

"You don't get it…why marry if your husband won't truly love you?" she asked no one as he entered her portion of the castle.

"Girls…" Naruto shook his head and sighed.

_Rishkaa…_

Princess Rishkaa plopped down on her extra cushy couch. Rishkaa was of medium height. Her long hair was dark, dark brown, almost black with faded red streaks. Her eyes were a deep violet. "Are you okay, Rishkaa?" asked Jazzi, her best friend and personal servant. Jazzi, being younger, was shorter. Her shoulder-length black hair with neon-blue tips matched her sky blue innocent eyes.

"NO! Father's sending a letter to _all_ the kingdoms asking for a prince for me to marry! I have to choose between the first two that get here!"

"First two…" Jazzi sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "Are we gonna play the Switch-a-roo Game again?"

"Why wouldn't we?" she stood up. Rishkaa knew for a long time that the first prince she met wouldn't just automatically love her. She knew that any prince she met would put on a ruse to hide his true self and make himself appear much more charming and appealing than he really is. So what was she to do to see the true prince she would be marrying? Switch with Jazzi, of course. She introduced all princes to Jazzi claming she the princess and herself the servant. This way the possible _king_ would show their true nature to Jazzi without hesitation. It goes without saying she hasn't found one yet wanting to marry out of love.

Jazzi always enjoyed this switching game because for a few weeks she got to experience the life of a princess. "You ever gonna just settle for someone?"

"Sure, once they're serious about getting married and spending the rest of their life with me."

_Naruto…_

"Father! Father!" Naruto hopped up and down.

"Yes, I want a copy sent to every prince in the regions," King Kakashi ignored.

"Rishkaa's gonna play a trick on the princes once they get here just like all the other times!" he said in a whiny voice.

"You don't think I know that, Naruto?" he looked down at his son lazily. "I know my daughter as well as she knows me. We both know we know. You know?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah?"

"Good. Now go play or something. I'm busy."

Naruto trudged off, angry his poorly thought out plan didn't work. Sure he didn't know if he wanted to be king or not, he just hated the fact his father still thought he was five years old. Then again, Naruto himself never noticed the fact that he was the essence of a five year old.

_Suna Kingdom, now_

"TEMARIIII!!!! TEMARIIII!!!" Gaara yelled throughout the castle walls. He stormed up to Temari, who was making preparations for the wedding.

"Yes, my brother? What is it you want?" she asked, a little confused.

"You have to call of the wedding!" he snarled.

Temari's eyes widened largely with fear. "But-but why?!"

"I…can't…TAKE IT ANYMORE! That princess is driving me insane!"

"But you said-"

"IKNOWWHATISAID!" he shouted, then tried to calm down. "I can't marry her. We're nothing alike, she's too happy and STUPID."

"It's only been a few days though-"

"I DON'T CARE! CALL IT OFF NOW!" Gaara barked. "TELL KANKURO HE CAN MARRY THE STUPID WHORE!"

"He's not…here."

"What?! Where is he?!"

Temari pulled out the folded letter that Kankuro had left behind. She handed it to him.

Gaara skimmed through the paper and his eye twitched. "Bastard! Fine, I'm after him!"

**End Chapter, please review**


	4. Getting to Konoha

**Ch. 4: Getting to Konoha**

"You're what?" Temari asked, astounded by her little brother.

"I'm after him! I'm not going to be left alone with that wretched princess! And I'm _not_ letting him marry a princess of the Leaf Region, especially Konoha!" Gaara turned around in a rage.

"But, Gaara…"

"Herou!" he barked for his servant, "get out here wherever you are!"

"Stop, Gaara," Temari grabbed his arm. "You can't chase down Kankuro."

"Oh? And why is that?!" he leered.

"He and Rime took Shibo and Chiba."

"What?! You've GOT to be kidding me! ARGH!" Gaara stormed off in a furry, his confused servant trailing behind.

Temari sighed as she listened to Gaara's enraged voice drift off in the distance.

"Chiba is MINE! Kankuro and I AGREED on this! I'm gonna FREAKING KILL HIM!!! How DARE he let his lowly servant ride my Chiba!"

Shibo and Chiba were the prince's camels. Horses were never found in the Sand Region because they were so hard to keep alive in the extreme heat and lack of water. It was only natural the region adopted camels for their transportation needs. Although it was still difficult to keep a camel, so only the rich could afford them, and that mostly consisted of royalty. The poor could rent camels if needed though.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Herou asked, still following Gaara. Herou was 13 years old, and his relationship with Gaara was nowhere close to what Rime and Kankuro had.

"I hate to degrade myself, but…I suppose I have no choice but to…" Gaara almost couldn't say it, "…Rent…a camel."

"S-sir?" Herou stuttered. Royalty renting a camel was not only degrading, but insulting. If Royalty were to purchase a camel, (or horse, or whatever) the rest of the kingdom would see it as this: _I don't feel like tiring out **my** camel this day, I'll just use this old run-down one for now._"Are you sure, sire? I, uh mean, I'm not questioning you-"

"I'm not stupid, Herou! I know what will happen if I go through with it…"

"Prince Gaara, surely there some other way…"

"I can ride _you_ to Konoha."

"…Let's rent a camel."

_Prince Kankuro…_

"When do we get to Konoha, Rime?" Kankuro shouted over the stampeding noise of Shibo.

Rime, riding Chiba, was close behind. "We should be there by nightfall tomorrow, prince!" Not only could camels withstand heat and store water better than horses, but they were faster.

With a horse, it would take at least three days to get from Sand Region to Leaf Region. The geography was difficult. From the west reined the Sand Region. In the middle was the small portion of the Sound Region, then Leaf Region. To the east was the Mist Region. It was mostly surrounded and filled with water sources, so it was the most difficult to get to, especially from Sand Region.

_I can only hope this princess will be worth the travel…I'll be pissed if she's the same giggly stupid thing that Gaara's marrying…_Kankuro thought as Shibo raced on the sandy ground.

_Princess Rishkaa…_

"What the FREAKING HELL?!" Rishkaa's voice echoed through the halls. "NARUTOOOOO!!!" she yelled loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

In his portion of the castle, Naruto laughed hysterically. Rishkaa kicked open the door to his chamber. "H-hey, Rishy?" Naruto's giddy laughter dissipated.

"Don't you 'hey Rishy' me…" she growled. "Give it back to me…_now_," she demanded.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "You can't command a prince."

Rishkaa pulled out a Swiss-army knife. "Watch me."

Naruto gulped and tossed the item to her.

"What…did…you DO?!" She screamed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he ran away from his older sister.

Rishkaa tried her best to chase down the boy, but he was too sneaky, small and quick. "Damn that boy…" Rishkaa cursed. "Look what he did to my Ryuunoire…" she said holding up her stuffed black dragon. It was decorated with pink ribbons and sparkly dust. _(Ryuu in Japanese is dragon, noire in French is black)_ "It'll take FOREVER to get that dust off you…Jazzi will help…" Rishkaa tried to brush it off. "By the way, don't think you're little foxy friend won't be punished because of you," she added loudly, talking to Naruto where ever he was hiding.

He gulped and thought, _Not Mr. Happy!_

_Prince Gaara…_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Herou asked. Gaara had been sitting in his chamber, thinking for the past twenty minutes. He couldn't wait any longer; decision time was now.

Suddenly it hit him like a brick, "What's wrong with me?!" He shot up. "Herou, _you_ will rent the camel. _You_ will bring it here and I'll leave the kingdom in secret. No one will know it was me who's taking the camel to Konoha."

"But, sire, a lot of people know I'm your personal servant."

"They also know we won't allow our servants to touch our camels."

Herou nodded and bowed, "Of course, I wasn't thinking, I'll be right off."

"Good, and be quick about it," Gaara added semi-hastily. Herou rushed away. "I suppose I should pack for this trip…" he said to his self.

"Gaara, are you really going after Kankuro?" Temari had entered his chamber, which was normally a no-no.

"Yes, Temari."

"But, I don't understand why."

"Well you should! Konoha is a very powerful kingdom!" Gaara said angrily.

"Is that all that matters to you? Power?" Temari snapped.

The prince was intrigued by his sister's sudden rage. "Why do you care?"

"Because that's a terrible reason to base a marriage off of! I know its how it normally works, but damn it, I want to see my little brothers actually _love_ the woman they marry! We royalty have limited choices, so why do we settle for any prince or princess? Just for wealth, fame and power, it makes me sick!"

Gaara blinked. "I really just don't want _Kankuro_ to be king of the kingdom, that's all… I'm not saying _I_ want to be king of it…"

"Well, either way," Temari refused to let her anger just fly away from her, "you needed to hear that. And I think Kankuro should too, so…just…go to Konoha and let him know what I told you, alright?" she said in a testy manner.

"Um…okay?"

"Good," she stormed off.

"Right…now to pack…damn it…Herou's getting my camel…should I do it myself?" Gaara couldn't help but laugh out loud at. "Oh, why am I funny only when no one's around?"

_Nightfall, the next day…_

"Well, this is it," Herou said as he and prince Kankuro mounted off Shibo and Chiba. "King Kakashi's Castle in Konoha Kingdom."

_Wonder if that was planned…_Kankuro thought.

A guard came out to investigate the two. "You two, identify yourselves."

"Prince Kankuro of the Kingdom of Suna in Sand Region. This is my servant, Rime. I've come for Princess Rishkaa."

**End Chapter, please review!**


	5. The Good Ol' Switcharoo

**Ch. 5: The Good ol' Switch-a-roo**

"Oh, of course, of course, forgive my rudeness. Shall I put your camels into the stables?"

"See that you do," Kankuro said.

The guard looked back into the castle and motioned towards the camels. Two servants rushed out and took Shibo and Chiba into the stalls where the horses were kept. "Please, please, come Prince Kankuro," the guard ushered the two inside. "King Kakashi."

The king happened to be walking by. "Yes Oji, what is it?"

"I present Prince Kankuro form Suna Kingdom. He is here for Princess Rishkaa."

"Ah, wonderful!" Kakashi said delighted. He turned to a passing servant, "Enjun, please go get _Princess Rishkaa_ ready." With the inflection in his voice, it translated: Warn Rishkaa to switch with Jazzi if she's really gonna do it again.

"Y-yes sire," he ran off.

"Father, who's that," Naruto hopped from his hiding place. "He's not here for Rishkaa, is he?" he asked in almost a whiny tone.

"Prince Kankuro, this is my son, Naruto," Kakashi ignored him.

"If he is, then we should tell him-"

"Prince Naruto!" Oji shouted, interrupting him. "Isn't it time for your Ramen?"

"YEAH, I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto sped off to tell the chef to make him a bowl of ramen.

Prince Kankuro blinked in confusion, Rime scratched his head, and Oji sighed with a sweatdrop.

"By the way, this is my servant, Rime," Kankuro introduced.

Rime bowed, "It is an honor to be in your presence, king."

"Welcome, I'll see to it that both of you are treated respectfully in your visit."

_Rishkaa and Jazzi_

"God damn Naruto…" Rishkaa hissed as she and Jazzi continued to pick off the sparklies off Ryuunoire.

"You shouldn't be too upset with Naruto, Rishkaa," Jazzi said. "He is your little brother, after all."

"Annoying as hell little brother," the princess corrected.

"Princess Rishkaa!" Enjun bounded in.

"Enjun, why didn't you request entry?" Rishkaa asked a little surprised that one of the low-ranking servants would just barge in.

"Forgive me, princess, but a prince has come for you! If you wish to switch with Jazzi, now's the time!"

"Oh snap, you serious?! Quick Jazzi, strip!" Rishkaa shouted, already half undressed.

"P-Princess!" Enjun said with a flushed face.

"Enjun, get outta here!" Jazzi yelled, she undressing as well.

"My apologies!" he finally ran out of the chamber.

"Okay, okay, now put this on!" Rishkaa threw her dress to Jazzi. (Btw, Rishkaa's dress is NOT girly in any way. You can imagine it to be anything you want, I don't care.)

"Alright, alright, here!" Jazzi tossed her clothes back to the princess. The outfit was a black top that tied at the neck, and black capris to match. "Rishkaa, Rishkaa, jewelry!"

"God damnit!" she struggled to take off her ear-rings and bracelets.

_Kankuro…_

"Please, this way, Prince Kankuro," Kakashi ushered for him to follow once Enjun had come back with the message sent.

"Shall I come with you, sire, or stay here?" Rime inquired.

"I have an idea," Kakashi said before Kankuro could answer, "Enjun, show Rime where the guest rooms are and help unpack. Once you are done, meet us in the dining hall for dinner."

"Yes, King," Enjun nodded, "please follow me, Master Rime."

"Enjun, please, don't call me Master. The title doesn't suit me…" the two servants went off.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, this way to my daughter's chamber…" Kakashi lead the way.

_Rishkaa and Jazzi_

"Is everything ready?! Are we set?" Rishkaa asked nervously.

"I think so," Jazzi reassured.

"Rishkaa, daughter, Prince Kankuro from Suna Kingdom has come all the way just to meet you. Will you let us in?"

"Right away, Jazzi, would you?" Jazzi winked at princess Rishkaa.

She laughed, "Yes, Princess Rishkaa!" She gripped the handles and opened the doors.

_Gaara_

"Come on, girl, faster!" Gaara tried to press the camel to run faster. It grunted in response. "Fine," he halted the animal. "Let's see…" Gaara pulled out the map to Suna Kingdom. "I'm terrible with maps! If only Herou were here…damn Kankuro! I'll never get to Suna…" Gaara was just entering Sound Region.

"Excuse me, sir? I see by your camel and your clothes that you are wealthy if not royalty, am I right?"

Gaara looked over at a man standing next to a large covered cage. He was dressed like a merchant.

"What if I am, what does a merchant like yourself wish upon me?" Gaara asked.

"You wish to make it Suna Kingdom quickly, yes?"

"Yes…" Gaara didn't know how this Sound merchant could possibly help him.

"I know what you are thinking, sir, but I can assure you I have something that can assist you greatly in your journey. It's true that Sound Region is not the most popular of lands, but we do have the best transportation."

Even Gaara could admit that. It was the one thing the Region had to boast about.

"You're telling me…in that cage you have-"

"Yes, sire, in here I have the powerful Sonic Hawks."

Sonic Hawks of course traveled by air and therefore were the best transportation to use. They were huge, 6 feet tall with a wing span of three times of that. (18 feet for the mathematically challenged.) They were practically endangered because you could only find them in Sound Region, and the land was so small to begin with, that meant there were less than the small amount of animals in the other lands.

This made it hard to believe that a merchant would have in its care more than one Sonic Hawk.

Gaara dismounted off his camel. "I'm not promising anything. Let me examine them and _then_ I'll decide."

"Very good, sir, very good," the merchant pulled the cover off the cage to reveal the birds within.

**End Chapter, please review**


End file.
